bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunhilde Gudrun
Brunhilde Gudrun (ブルンヒルトグドルン, German for Armored Warrior Woman of the Divine Rune) Appearance Brunhilde's appearance is that of a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple colored hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese Geisha, with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure appears to be considerably curvaceous. Unlike a majority of the members of the Engelhaft Gewitter, Brunhilde's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, as she wears a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a Cheongsam. This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to her left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a Saber-toothed cat menacingly lurking in the grass is present. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: : Reishi Transmutation: Brunhilde has the unique ability to instantly convert reishi into various other forms of energy by feeding it some of her own spiritual energy. This allows Brunhilde the ability to cause the reishi to take on the form and attributes such as lightning or fire, with the latter causing objects to seem to spontaneously combust. When in battle, she typically uses this in combination with her Heilig Pfiel in order to catch opponents off-guard as they will not notice the sudden change in energy occuring within Brunhilde's arrows. Masterful Acrobat: Brunhilde has a large amount of talent in the art of acrobatics. It is unknown where she learned such skills and from whom, but her skills are far from that of a beginner. In combat she utilizes her acrobatic skills in order to flip over obstacles, dodge opponents, and even attack from unpredictable angles. Brunhilde typicaly uses this in conjunction with her martial arts ability in order to swiftly deal out punishment, being able to take out several shinigami in a blink of an eye. Mother's Embrace: Her designation being M, Brunhilde's special ability is that of M'''otherhood. Brunhilde is able to produce a bright light that disrupts the opponent's mind by imprinting an image in their mind. In this case, it is the image of Brunhilde being their mother. Newborn infants search for an individual that could be their mother in several possible ways because of their survival instinct, but Brunhilde can change the hormone that controls that instinctive behavior into a signal that is sent into the opponent's brain, granting her a degree of control. Inside of every living person lies the love toward their mother and from the nostalgia, it is almost impossible for one to get away. Once the opponent has begun viewing Brunhilde as their mother, they lose the will to fight her; often turning on their allies in order to protect the mother that they love. Spirit Weapon : '''Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Brunhilde is highly skilled when it comes to utilizing this technique. Instead of normally using her Spirit Weapon to fight off an opponent, Brunhilde is able to keep the Heilig Pfeiil around her fists in order to have an explosive strike with her physical blows. This explosive nature coupled with her already formidable martial arts talent and acrobatic skills, allows Brunhilde to easily defeat a large number of opponents wih ease. Not to be outdone by any of her comerades, Brunhilde is capable of firing off large arrows that can rip through stone as though it were paper, bringing larger opponents to the brink of death. Wolf im Schafspelz (猫被り, Nekoburi, ''German for ''Wolf in Sheep's Clothing) Upon activation, Brunhilde's outfit changes considerably, becoming more regal in appearance. Her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V" and what looks like an "U" with a dot in its concave part. Brunhilde has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges.